


Truffled

by trash_writings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_writings/pseuds/trash_writings
Summary: You move to Paris for your career and stumble upon a sweets shop near your work that leaves you wanting more than just a few truffles.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	Truffled

**Author's Note:**

> Word count: ~2k
> 
> Warnings: Time skip career spoilers
> 
> A/N: This is going to be a multi-part short series. I will edit this as I go to add more parts! I think it will be around 3 parts, but possibly more. Oh and I've cross-posted this on my Tumblr @hq-trashies

Your hand subtly ached from taking down so many notes from your boss this morning, her instructions were always extremely detailed. While sometimes frustrating to keep up, you admired her for her attention to detail and the way she always stayed on top of her work. Miranda was an enigma with this company, and you knew it going in. Only, she did not appreciate your Devil Wears Prada joke when you first started working there. 

_ “I find it funny that women and men alike still focus on Miranda being the villain in that movie, also her assistant Andy. All they did was their job, and they did it well. What is so wrong with that?”  _

Those words stuck with you, and ever since then, you’d had a new appreciation for your boss. She was harsh to you, like the infamous Miranda Priestly, but she was hard on you. Keeping up with the dozens of insurance claims that came through AXA Group daily, and still having time to drag you to different benefits every other week for charity organizations she insisted the company work with. 

You sat at your desk, lightly massaging between your thumb and pointer finger to release the dull ache when she comes out of her office to speak to you. “Can you possibly do me a huge favor?” Miranda asks politely. You don’t understand why she always asks for you to do favors like it’s not in your job description. However, you do appreciate her kindness. 

“Of course! What do you need, Ma’am.” 

“Well,” Miranda sits down on the corner of your desk, a first. “It’s not like anything else I’ve asked you before. Actually, it’s quite life-changing.” 

“Is everything alright?” You ask, concerned with how she’s acting. 

“I’m being transferred to the firm in Paris, headquarters. I want you to come with me, honestly. I haven’t had an assistant as wonderful as you in years, plus I would like a friend in the new city that isn’t some old handsy Frenchman I’ve only met a few times at events.” 

“I-” she can’t be serious, can she?

“Think about it.” She hops off your desk and back into her office to continue her work. Her head pops out once more, “also, can you go get me a coffee?” 

Coffee first. Figure out if you’re willing to move across the world later. 

The decision came surprisingly easy to you. Given your family was very supportive of your decision, the only nudge you needed to jump at this opportunity you desperately yearned for between leaving work and coming back in on Monday morning. 

“Good morning, ma’am. Here is your mail, coffee, and I have my decision.” 

She takes the coffee and glances at the mail before tossing it on top of a few magazines on her desk. “Well, will I have a friend in Paris?”

“You will, ma’am.” 

“Great!” She claps her hands together and jumps up from her desk chair. “Then drop the ma’am. It’s getting old!” She reaches over grabbing your hands and warmly smiling. “I can’t wait! We leave in a month! New year, new country! If you have an outstanding lease somewhere…” she begins to ramble on instructions for getting out of leases, agreements, phone plans, and basically anything that won’t transfer over to Paris. You’re extremely grateful for your boss's organization and attention to detail for this move. 

\--

Settling into the apartment is quite different from what you’d expected, especially in the kitchen with the fridge half the size of the one you were used to at home. All of this you read about in the month leading up to your move, but there is always a culture shock whenever you’re this uprooted. However, one thing doesn’t change: 

Your job with Miranda. 

Other than having to look up translations here and there and learning bits and pieces of the language as you go, you find it’s pretty much the same. Learning the closest Starbucks luckily just meant a walk across the street. However, each time you pass by you notice a small chocolate shop tucked in between the large coffee house and a jeweler. You’d most likely miss it if you were distracted, but the relaxed pace of this section of the city. 

Maybe you’d stop by one night after work if it’s open of course. 

“À toute à l'heure!” The man at the front desk calls after you as you pass by him. 

“Oui, à plus tard!” you reply waving goodbye to him. This little exchange you learned from the first day, and now being here three weeks you feel confident you’re finally not butchering this small part of the language. 

It’s started to rain, and the colder weather makes you wonder if it’ll start snowing soon. Your weather app doesn’t show any snow on the forecast, but it has been wrong several times with the rain. So you started just carrying an umbrella around with you, no matter what. The lights are still on in the chocolate shop next to the Starbucks, so you cross the street and decide to go in after grabbing a steaming coffee to go. 

“Merci,” you take the coffee from the barista then walk out of the store and head next door. 

Peeking inside the windows you see it’s not busy, at all. However, it is Friday night and you wonder how many people actually spend the time to come to these anymore in the age of online ordering, delivery, and pick up. You decide to go in since the sign does say open. 

“Bienvenue! Qu'est ce que je peux vous servir?” An energetic voice greets you after the sound of a chiming bell. 

“Hi! Oh, wait... I mean bonjour!” You stumble over your words walking up to the counter. You look down below the glass counters, your eyes overwhelmed with the vast amount of sweet treats to choose between. Rows upon rows of delectable items are clearly the most exciting sight you’ve had since moving. Given, you hadn’t really tried sightseeing even on your days off. 

“Oh, you speak English!” The employee turns around and you get a view of his face, he’s smiling widely and his eyes are a warm brown. You also notice the little strays of red hair falling down his forehead from underneath his tall chef’s hat. 

“Yeah! I just moved here a few weeks ago, still getting the hang of french.” Why are you telling him this? However, you had managed to make absolutely no new friends so maybe you just wanted someone to talk to. YOu felt bad for him now, as he inquired into your move as you gave him the details. 

“You’ll get the language down in no time I’m sure! Especially if you plan on sticking around for a while.” He smiles softly. “So what can I get for you tonight? Sweets for someone special?” 

You giggle at the assumption. “Oh yes, someone very near and dear to my heart. Myself!”

He smiles softly before explaining the options he has left for you to choose from. “Oh, and I almost forgot! I have several different flavors of truffles. These sell quite well so I always make a ton, just in case.” 

“Oh, I love truffles. Do you have any raspberry ones?” 

“Of course. How many would you like?” You think for a moment, then decide you only need a few. You could always come back. 

“Um, half a dozen. Oh, and some dark chocolates one too; but in a separate box if that’s not too much trouble. Actually” you begin to ramble and he just smiles listening, “I’ll bring some to my boss so can you do half and half in each box?” 

“No trouble at all. Would you like me to add a ribbon to the ones for your boss?” 

“I would really appreciate that! Thank you.” 

“You’re very welcome, miss.” He smiles before turning around to package the chocolate. You watch as his slender fingers wrap a gold ribbon around the chocolate brown box before gently placing them in a cute green bag. You pay him before saying your goodbyes and heading home. 

The chocolate is absolutely divine, and you regret not finding the place sooner. You can’t stop yourself from indulging all six of the truffles instead of eating dinner, but who could blame you when it tastes this good? The will power you have to not crack into your boss’ box should earn you a promotion. 

You’ll have to go back again and hopefully savor the chocolates longer. 

\--

“Aren’t you just the sweetest! Thank you so much!” Miranda all but squeals when you set the box of chocolates down on her desk with her usual coffee. “Where did you get these?” 

“Oh, just across the street. There is a cute little shop right next to Starbucks. I discovered it last night.” You tell her about all the different chocolates and candies you noticed during your trip. “If you ever want me to pick you up more, just let me know. I don’t mind.” 

She opens the box taking a bite of the raspberry one. “Wow! These are the best I’ve ever had. Thank you, dear! Actually, there is an office party coming up. I’m sure you know all the details from the memo I sent you, but if you wouldn’t mind placing an order with the shop I bet the others around here would like to have some of these at the party.” 

“You got it. I’ll place the order tonight, so they have plenty of time to prepare. How many do you think I’ll need to order?” 

“Several dozen at least. Hell, get around 150. Whatever is left we can split.” She winks at you before turning her attention back to her desktop. “Oh, and make sure to file those claims I placed on your desk. They have to be filed tonight in order for them to get the discount I offered.” 

“Of course, I’ll get it done.” You turn your heel and go back to your desk outside of her office. The stack of claims is ridiculously high, but at least it's not too hard to input them into the company's system and forward them to Miranda. Mindless bliss. 

\--

The bell chimes then, “bienvenue! Qu'est ce que je peux vous servir?” his voice fills the empty shop. 

“Just me again, back for more!” You say sweetly walking up to the counter. 

“That pleased you came back for more already?” He smiles leaving on the counter. His fingers folded together holds his chin between them as he looks warmly at you. 

“Actually,” you explain, “my boss wants me to place a catering order. Do you take orders for events?” 

“Hmm, let me ask the boss…” he walks to the back and then comes back quickly. “Oh wait! That’s me.” His goofy action makes you laugh loudly. “Of course, how else would I keep this place going? As you can see, I don’t get too many walk-ins.” 

“Maybe a flashier sign would help!” You suggest. 

“Then I would ruin the architecture of this place. Don’t worry, miss. I’m doing fine here, I just like to joke around.” 

You smile and apologize. “So, could I order 150 truffles, a mix of all your different varieties if you will. We need them next Friday at 6 pm. I can come pick them up if you don’t deliver.” 

“That won’t be a problem. I can deliver them, just need an address.” You notice he’s writing down your order on a little sticky note, and you find it interesting. You would never take something this important down on something so easy to lose, but nonetheless, you give him the address of the party. 

“And since I’m here, I’ll take another half dozen of the same truffles as last night.” You say after paying for the catering order with the company card. 

“Dark chocolate and raspberry, coming right up!” This time he wraps the box in a pink ribbon, not even asking beforehand. “I hope you enjoy them.” 

“Thank you so much… uh” you look at his chef’s coat and see Satori written in cursive. “Satori.” 

“My pleasure, come again!” He waves you goodbye and you head down the street towards your bus stop. Something tells you that you’ll be back again. You’re left wondering if maybe Satori would be your first friend in this new city. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! Kudos and comment <3


End file.
